


You're mine slut

by Dabi_Shinso



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dom Sugawara Koushi, Dom/sub, F/M, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabi_Shinso/pseuds/Dabi_Shinso
Kudos: 1





	You're mine slut

Your the new coach for the volleyball team at the near by collage. Today was the first day and you are really nervous about everything cause you'll be working with young men and not kids, this time around. You were getting everything ready for practices, to try to calm down a little. After about 30 minutes of getting everything out and ready to go, you are calmed down by this point. Then the bell rings, you jump "here we go" you say to yourself. You go and get your paperwork from the back "damn where did I put those papers" you say to your self as you are looking around for the papers. "Shoot I really need those papers, or at least the one with the guys names on them" you says as you keep looking for them. 

A minute later you hear to door open "shit I must of left them in my office and I don't have time to go get them" you tell yourself. So you walk back out to the gym and you see a few members of the team doing there warm ups, as you sat at the back of the gym. You blush a little cause you didn't realize that they were going to be so good looking. "Get you mind out of that mind set, they are your team and they are a bit younger then you are. At least you think they are" you tell yourself. So you hit your face to snap out of it "Welcome" you yell out to the team. The young men stop what they are doing and look at you with a confessed look on their faces. 

The team yells back "thank you" and then a really tall young man comes up to you "umm may I ask who you are" he askes very nicely. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm your new coach, Y/N" you tell him as well as the others. He smiles "cool, I'm Azumane Asahi and I'm the Ace of the team" he tells you. "Its nice to meet you Asahi" you tell him as you shake his hand and think that is it was sweet guy even though he is really tall as you giggle a little. He looks at you and smiles "well I'm going to go and finish warming up" as he walks away. You smile and start to walk around, getting a good look at everyone. You like how they came in and started their warm ups, that was a good sign that they are here to work and not here to goof off. 

"Ok everyone, get in to a circle" you yell out to the boys as you are still walking around. They do as they are told, then the door to the gym opens again and the rest of the team comes in. "You 5 are late, get warmed up and then come join us" you tell them and they do as told. As you all know that I am you new couch, and since it is my day here. I'll take it easy on and not make the ones who are late run laps around the gym" you tell them as you are walking around the circle. "My name is Y/N, and you will come me either couch or by my name. Got it" you yell out! "Yes couch" they all yell out! You nod your head "that is what I like to hear. For now I'll learn your names as we go through out the day" you pause for a moment at the few that were late came over to join the group. "Now since we have everyone, hopefully at this point. I want everyone of you to show me what you have learn so far. Now get your asses up and show me" you yell. 

They all get up and a little guy comes over "Hi I'm Hinata. May I ask how we are going to show you what we learned" he asked sweetly. You look at him "you are going to play a game, and that'll show me what you guys learned so far. If anything" you tell him. Hinata smiles at you and then runs off yelling the they are going to play a game. You shack you head and laugh "well his a ball of energy" you whisper to yourself. "alright everyone, let get ready for this practices match going" you tell them. "Yes couch" they yell out! "Good that is what I like to hear" you yell back. 

A moment later everyone is ready to go "all right lets go. Show me what you got" you yell! One of the guys runs up to you "we are missing one of your team member" he tells you. "Okay, who would that be" you ask him? "His name is Koshi Sugawara, he is usually never late" he says. You sign "ok I'll go look in the club room and see if he is there" you tell him. You tell your manager where you are going and that you will be right back. She nods her head. "I will be back you play the game" you tell the team. "Yes couch" they yell back as you are walking out the door.

You are walking to the club room "oi, why do things like this have to happen on the first day" you sign and walk up the stairs to the club room. You didn't knock cause you didn't think that there wasn't anyone in there, but to your surprise there was. "Oh shit I'm sorry, are you Koshi Sugawara" you ask him? "Y-yes that's me" he says. You are trying to look away but it's not working very good as you are looking around you find your paperwork that you were good for earlier "ah ha, there you are" you say out loud but you didn't realize that you did. Sugawara laugh a little and you look at him "did I say something" you ask him? He smiled "yeah, you said ah ha" he laugh. "Oh I did" you tell him as you blush a little. "it was cute, and may I ask you who are" he asks? 

You put your hand behind your head "I-im your new couch" you say nervously. He looks at you with that sweet smile on his face "oh ok" he says as he finishes pulling off his shirt and you start to turn bright red. "Couch are you ok, do you have a fever or something "he asks you with a worried look on his face? You look away "I-Im fine, its just a hot day is all, I better be getting back. You come down when you are done" you tell him as you being to leave. "Ok couch" he says as you are going out the door. You then close the door "ah fuck how am I going to do this" you ask yourself as you walk down the stairs. "Hey couch" you hear from the gym, it was the manager "Yes what it is" as you walk over to her. "He boys are get a little crazy in there" she says nervously as you walk to the door and look inside. "What are they doing" you ask her. "Will things got a little crazy after you left and one of the guys tried to hit on me" she tells you. "So they think they can get away with something like this" you say to her. She pulls on you shirt "the captain tried to calm them down but it didn't work, but he did make the guy stop hitting on me though" she tells you as she starts to blush. 

You sneak into the gym "What is going on in here" you yell at them. All of them stop horsing around and look at you. "I heard that they are not doing what I asked you to do" you tell them as Sugawara walks in behind you. "All of you will now run laps around the gym, and as for you Sugawara I need to talk with you afterwards" as you yell at them. "But couch" one of the guys say. "What was that" you look at the guy up and down "just for that you will run 2x the more then the others. Anyone else want to says something about it" as you walk back and fourth in front on them. "Well get to running" you yell at them. "Sugawara will you come here please" as you blush a little. He runs over to you "yes what is it couch" he asks so sweetly. "I need to talk to you about you being late. The guys seem to be worried about you and I wanted to make sure you are ok" you tell him as you blush a little more. "Ok, where should we talk" he asks. You put your hand on the back of your neck "I'll mean you in the club room. If that is ok" you ask him?

He just smiles at you "ok that sounds great. I'll just wait there for you then" You turn bright red once again, cause you are thinking about earlier with you walked in on him changing. "O-ok I will see you then, now go do your laps for being late" you tell him. He then runs off and joins the others, you are still blushing like crazy. "Couch are you ok" the manager asks you. You turn to look at her "y-yeah I'm good, why" you asked her? "No reason, you just seem a bit flustered" she tells you. "N-no, it's nothing like that. I'm not frustrated" as you put your hand on your neck. After all the guys get done doing their laps "alright everyone get you a drink and the rest for a moment" you tell them as they drink their water and flop on the floor for some rest. "I hope now you all will learn not do mess around in practices" you say as you walk around them. "Yes couch we will not act out again" they yell out. You look at Sugawara and you blush "that's good to hear" you yell back as you continue to walk around the guys that are laying on the floor.

A hour later practices was over with "alright young men, lets get this place clean up and everything put away right" as you help them clean up a little. After you help them do that you walked over to then manager of the team "so how did your note taking go, I know you are kinda new here. Just like me" you ask her? "It went ok, I just need to get into a flow of thing" she tells you as you wave to the guys as they are leaving to get changed to go back to their dorms for the day. You look back to her "ok take your time and watch how they play in a game and if you need any help, don't be scared to ask. Ok" you asks her? She nods her head and then says her goodbyes as she runs off you notice that Sugawara is still in the gym. 

So you walk over to him "hey is everything ok" as you put a hand on his back. He turns to look at you "yeah everything is good, just lost track of time today. That's all" he tells you but you can tell that there is something up. "Are you sure everything is ok cause it seems like there is something on your mind and I am worried about you" you tell him with a very worried look on your face. He smiles "well since you asked" he pause for a moment "I seen you in the hallway of the school and I thought that you were a student" as he looks away and puts he hand on the back of his neck "I-I-I might have a little crush on you couch" he says as you look at him in shock. "o-oh o-ok, umm" is the only thing that you can say at that moment as your legs start to give out. As your legs give out he catches you "are you ok couch" he asked with a worried look on his face and as you start to blush really bad by this point. 

"Y-yeah I am, I think" you tell him as he is still holding onto you. He starts to blush "o-ok, do you need anything" as he helps you to your feet, but your legs are still weak. "N-no I am fine" as you push him away and try to pull yourself to your feet but your legs are so weak that you fall to he ground. As you are falling he try's to catch you once again but he didn't get to you in time and you both fall. You both are now on the floor but when you both fell he ended up on top of you. "A-are you ok" he asked as you start to blush really bad at this point. "I-I'm ok, expect that we kind landed in a weird way" you tease him a little. He laughs "y-yeah we did, didn't we" as he blushes "um couch" he then says. "yes what is it" you ask him as you both are still laying on the ground? You noticed that there was something in his eyes "I want you so bad" he tells you as he leans in to kiss you but you push back. "W-we c-cant, c-can we" you ask him shyly? He starts to lean in once again "why cant we, we want the same thing. I seen how you looked at him in the club room" he tells as he leans into you and kisses your neck softly. You let out a small moan "I-I-I......didn't mean to walk in on you, and I couldn't help but look "you manage to say as he is getting closer to your lips. "Mmhmm" he says right before he kisses you so deeply.

You want to fight back but can't cause that kiss, so much passion behind it that you close your eyes and wrap your arms around him. After a for moments He then pulls away "C-couch" he says as you are opening you eyes. "Y-yes want is it" you ask him. He starts to get off of you "Maybe we shouldn't do this" he pauses and as you sit up. "Why, what's wrong? I thought that you like me and that kiss.........what's just a kiss" as you blush. "I know and I want more of you but" he pauses again and looks around "I don't think we should do it here, is all I am says" he tells you and you look around just noticing that you both are still in the gym. You start to blush and think that anyone could have walked in and saw you two kissing. Then you look back at him "Oh my god" is the only thing that you could say as he gets up. After he gets up, he puts his hands out and helps you up "I sorry that was my fault" he tells you as he starts to blush a little. You then grabbed him by his hand "C-couch" he says in a shocked tone. "Just come with me" that is the only thing you tell him. 

You walk to the back part of the gym where you had a little office "I didn't know that this was back here" as you unlock the door. After unlocking the door, you push him inside and lock the door "there no one will come back here and if they do they can't come in cause I am the only one who has the keys to this room" you tell him as you get close to him. "C-couch" he says with a nervous tone in his voice. "You can call me Y/N" you tell him as you put your arms around his neck. You didn't want to tell him that you seen him around the campus for before you became the couch of the team, and you wanted him every since then. That is why you blushed so much when you saw him in the club room without a shirt. He puts his hands on you hips and squeezes them "Why do you have that look in your eye" he asks you sweetly? "Oh its nothing" you tell him as you go on to your tip toes and kiss him deeply on the lips. You can feel his hands squeeze your hips harder, then you pull away from kissing him. "Why did you stop" he asks? You smirk and pull yourself away from him "oh no reason" you tell him as you walk away, over to the desk and stand there. Hope that he wanted you as much as you wanted him. 

He then walks you behind you, pushes you over the desk and leans over you and whispers in your ear "oh no reason huh, I think that there is reason" as his hand are on you hips once again and he then squeeze them so tightly that there will be hand prints long after you both are done. You hold back a moan, you like the way that he took over "what are you going to do about" as you smirk and start to get bratty. He presses against you "oh is that so some one is getting bratty on me" as you feel something hard up against you. He starts to grained himself against you and you couldn't hold back, so you let out a softy moan. "Mmmm, does that feel good" he asks? You start to grid your ass against him "I don't know what you mean" you tease him, then he pulls you up to him as you are still pinned between him and the desk. "Well I think its time to teach you a lesson" as he whispered in your ear. He then pushes you back down on the desk. You as a bratty that you are some of the time, you tease him by wiggling you ass some more. He lets out a moan and you can feel him get harder "it seems like someone is happy" you tease him. 

He lets out another moan "fuck" he lets out. You look back at him and smirk "what is it sugar daddy? Cant take me" you ask him? Then he bends over you and bites you neck as he hand starts to go up your shirt slowly. You let out a moan "is that all you got big guy" you says in a bratty tone in your voice. He did not take lightly to you being a bratty, so he turn you around fast. So now you are facing him but he then picks you up and roughly sits you on the desk. "Your fucking mine, you little brat" he tell you leans in and bits that neck of yours. You let out a moan and as he is doing that you lean you head to the side. "Mmmm you taste like sugar, I think I need to bite this sweet neck a little harder and leave my mark....so that the guys know that you are taken" as he goes back to bite that neck of yours and you little out another moan. "fuck sugar daddy" you mange to let out, he then stops biting your neck. "Your mine get it" he growls at you. Then growl made you weak at the knee, your thinking thank god you were sitting down. He see that look on you face and can feel you shiver when he growled so he does it again.

You press your leg together, hoping that he didn't notice "yes sir I am yours, please make me more yours" you moan out as he growls again but this time you look into his eyes and see the hunger in his eye. Then out of nowhere he rips you shirt off "oops I hope that you did like that shirt"' he tell you with a big ass smirk on his face. "fuck" you yell out as you are now breathing hard and wanting more. He leans in and kisses you deeply on the lips, then moves down to you neck, then chest. "I think this sexy chest need to be tease" he says as he looks up at you with those eyes. He start to lick and suck your nipples, you moan out and arching your back a little. "Does that feel good you fucking brat" he asks you and then he bites you chest and he growls. You moan louder when he bites you chest "y-y-yes daddy" you moan. He stops biting your chest and kisses it softly "mmm your fucking tasty sugar" he says as he starts to kiss you down your belly and the he gets to your pants. You were moaning as the was kissing you down you belly and now he is look up at you with a smirk on his face "I don't think you are going to be needing these" as he is unbuttoning your pants and starts to pull them off....... he stops and looks at you. "What is it? Why are you looking at me like that" you ask he as you are not blushing really bad. "Oh I am just look at how fucking sexy you are and how I want to tease to sweet spot of yours, sugar" he tells you as he is licking he lips. 

You start to press you legs together again "I see you pressing though thighs together. What is spicy little brat thinking about" he asks with a smirk on his face. You look away "its nothing" you say as you press you thighs together again. You were thinking about how you wanted him to make you feel good and how you wanted to taste him. He then pulls you legs apart and then rips off one side of your underwear, "mmm I cant wait to taste that sweet spot of yours" as he rips the other side off. You shiver when he rips them off, you haven't been with someone who was so Dom and you wanted more and more. You started to ache "what is it my pet" he ask? You look at and see that he is so close to your sweet spot take you can feel his hot breath "I-I want more, sugar daddy" you beg him, which you normally are not a submissive to someone but with him he it was different, you wanted to be in pet. He looks at you "is that so my pet, since you begged a little.....I will do just that" as he licks his lips "itadakimasu" he says right before his start to lick that hole of yours then he starts to suck on you. 

You start to moan and wiggle, his tongue was long and when he sucked on you it was like he had some practices. He stops for a moment "Does my pet like the way I use my tongue" he asks as then starts back to lick your sweet spot. You look down at him and lock eye "y-yes i-it feels s-so g-good sugar daddy" you manage to say. You are moaning louder and you feel yourself about to cum, he stops "your not allow to fucking cum, just yet my pet" he tells you as he continues to lick, sucking, and fingering that sweet spot of yours. You are trying to hold back "o-ok daddy" you moan out. He looks at you while his is having his way with you "good my little pet" he says in to you. He starts to moan "mmm your so fucking tasty" he pauses for a moment to tasty you more, licking and sucking you so fucking good "does my little pet what to cum for daddy" he asks? You look down at him moaning "y-y-yes" you say. He stops and smirks "I don't think that is good enough. I think you need to fucking begging my like at good little pet that your are" he tells. You are shivering "p-please p-please master let me cum, I'll be a good little pet. Master please please make me cum, I beg you please master" 

"I guess I will let you cum now my little pet" as he continues to lick and finger your sweet spot as you start to feel yourself going to cum. He then does something with his tongue that makes you go crazy, to the point that you came so fucking hard and you squirted a little "I-I-I'm c-c-cumming master" you yell out as you are shacking. He drank every last drop of you cum and he licked you clean "mmm my pet you fucking squirted into my mouth" as he is licking his lips. You are shacking, as you are still cumming

"a-a-a-ahhh f-f-fuck" is all you could says. "Did that feel good my pet" he asks as he is taking off his shirt, but you noticed some thing that you didn't before, he has a tattoo on his hip. You watch as he is tease by taking off his shirt, you eyes trail down to look at those ads of his, but your eyes don't stop there they keep going all the way down to see his cock trying to peek out of his shorts. "Like what you see my fucking pet" as he then growls at you. You blush and a shiver runs down you spin when he growls "y-yes master" you tell him as you watch him take off his short. His cock pops out, and your eyes got big cause of the size, this veins that are popping out a little, with a lot of girth, and his cock you was circumcised just the way you liked it. 

He notices that you are looking at this cock "like what you fucking see my pet, this cock 15 inches and very wide" as he strokes that very large cock of his. You notice as he is stroking it that his hand doesn't go all the around his cock "y-yes master" you tell him as you bite you lower lip. He walks over to you and pulls you of the desk roughly and makes you go to your knees. "Now suck my fucking cock....you goddamn slut" he tells you as he roughly takes you by the head and slams his cock into that bratty mouth out yours. "This is was a fucking brat like you get" as he is moan and bopping you head up and down his cock. You have your hands on his hips, deep throating, with tears in your eyes and you are having a hard time breathing.

"Suck that fucking cock like you mean it, you fucking cum dump" as he start to move your head faster and harder. You are moan as you are sucking his hugs cock, you mouth can hardly rap around it. "aaahhhh that i-is much fucking better you cum dump" as he is moan a little louder. You are starting to feel his starting to twitch in your mouth, "f-fuck your r-really milking your m-masters cock, my little slut" he manages to say as his keeps moan and making you deep throating his cock. His cock is really twitching and you now he is about to cum. "you fucking better not drop and single drop of your master cum" he pause "aaaaahhhhhh f-f-f-fuck s-sh-shit, aaaaahhh c-c-cumming" he yells out! 

You can feel all his cum shot into you mouth "you better not drop one drop of your master milk and you better not drink it, you dirty fucking slut" he tells you. You do as told "Now my like cum dump slut, open you mouth. I want to see your master milk on the tongue" he tells you and you notice that same look from earlier. You feel a shiver go down you spin again and you do as you are told, you show your master his milk. "Ah good my little pet, now swallow it all and don't drop any cause if you do you'll be punished" he tells you as he smirks. You do as told but some of his milk came out of the side of you mouth "oh that's a bad little slut pet, now you are going to get punished" as the growls, you try to make it up to him by kissing his tattoo on his hip but it does work. Then he grabs you by the neck "you're going to pay for dripping some of your master cum on the ground" as he pulls you up by that neck of yours and growls as he is pulling you up to him. You are shivering and want more "m-master I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to let any of you cum drip out" you tell as he is still pulling you to his lips.  
A second later, you are standing "mmm why don't I believe you, you little slut" he tells you. "I-Its the t-truth, p-please don't" you beg him, but in the back of your minded you want him to punish you, to fuck your world up, to do anything he wanted to do to you. So you were thinkin of that you shiver and your thighs start to press together again. "What are you thinking about, you fucking slutty pet of mine" he asked? Then he leaned in and bites you on you neck and growls while he is biting you. You let out a moan "m-master, I want more" you let out. After hearing that he pulls away and notices that there is rope on you desk, so he grabs it and ties your hands behind you. He growls and the turns you around so that your facing the desk again "oh so you want more, you fucking slutty pet" as he pushes you on to the desk. "Y-yes master.....please give me more" you beg him as you shack you ass at him. He growls "your really asking for it my pet" he tells you as he slaps you ass so hard that it stings. You let out a loud on "Your a bitch in heat, you fucking slut" he says as he slaps you ass again just as hard. "Oh that one is going to leave a mark" he pauses for a moment and then he pulls you back by your arms that your tied up "does this bitch in heat want my fucking cock" he asks you in your ear. You just nod your head yes "please fuck me master" you beg him again. He then shoves you back down on the desk, he does say any thing.  
Before you could breath after him shoving you on to the desk, he slaps his cock inside of you. You let out the loudest moan ever "mmm how was that my little bitch in heat.......is that what you wanted you fucking slut" he asks you as he moans. "Aahh m-master" is all you could say, as he starts to move his hips a little. "Your so fucking tight my little pet" he tells you and then he growls as he grabs on to your hips. He start to do long and deep thrusts in to you "m-master t-that ahhh feels g-good" you moan out. "I-is that s-so my little bitch in heat" as he starts to pound you hard. You both are moaning and you can feel his hand squeeze you hip harder. "Oh I-I'm going to p-pound you so f-fucking hard you w-won't be able to get out of bed tomorrow" he moans out as he then takes you by our arms and pulls you back up to him. "M-master, I-I want more" you moan out. He takes you by your neck again and growls in your "oh is that so" he tells you. He then stops and puts you into yourself on a self position. He looks down "mmm what a great view, isn't it my pet" he asks you as you look down. You can see his cock going in and out of your pussy "y-yes m-master" you moan out.  
You watch him as he is watching his cock pound your tight hole "aaahh f-fuck m-master if you get doing this I-I'm going to c-cum" you mange to let out. He starts to pound you faster and harder "ahh f-fuck me to" he lets out. He start to grab your ass tighter as you both are about to reach your limit. "S-sugar I-I can feel your getting tighter" he moans out. You can feel his cock being to twitch inside of you. "M-m-master I-I'm c-cumming" you yell out with pleasure. "I-I'm c-cumming s-so hard inside of y-you s-sugar" as he is cumming with you. Both of you are still cumming, he then falls to the ground and you land on top of him with his cock still inside of you. You are trying to catch your breath "a-are y-you ok my sugar plum" you ask him, not realizing you said what you did. "Sugar plum huh and I'm fine. You made me cum so fucking hard that my knees gave out on me, sugar" he tells you. You look at him blushing cause of what you said and of him calling you sugar. "O-oh o-ok" you tell him. He smiles at you sweetly, and you lay down on his chest. "So does this mean that you are going to be my sugar for now on" he asks you. You look up at him and that laid you head back down on his chest "yes it is my sugar plum" you tell him as you two lay there on the floor for a while...........


End file.
